


Assident Hazard

by calmena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, M/M, Multi, Personal Trainer Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, gym buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: "What the fuck is wrong with you.""So many things," Clint admitted easily. "Right now it's mostly the pretty man's ass that's right in my line of sight. I bet he doesn't even have to squat for it to look like that. It's almost offensive."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	Assident Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to poeppa who cheered me on, and to FrenchKey and KrisKat38 who did an awesome job at beta-reading this thing.

"Well, who's _that_?"

Bucky sighed and fixed Clint's form. Again. Considering he wasn't supposed to be training the guy, he kept doing that a lot, actually. He might have to start charging Clint.

"Can you just focus on not breaking anything, please?"

Clint squinted at him. Then went back to staring over Bucky's shoulder. "Not sure about that, actually."

Bucky's meaningful look at the bandage on Clint's nose went ignored, which was expected. That Clint also didn't react to the helpful nudge at Clint's knee to get it back in line made Bucky sigh, however. He was definitely not tempted to turn around and see who Clint was staring at, no sir, not at all.

"You're turning it out too much. Don't do that."

Clint glanced at him for all of a second before his gaze started to wander once more. Apparently, Bucky wasn't pretty enough to hold his attention today.

The asshole.

Even with curiosity burning him from the inside, Bucky pointedly didn't follow Clint's eyes and glared instead.

"What the fuck, Clint? Did someone bring their dog or something? Because I know that face, and we're _not_ stealing a dog and taking it home with us."

"Bucky. Buckster. Buckaroo—"

"No."

"When have I ever asked you for anything?"

"This morning. You asked for my coffee."

"And then you didn't give it to me, so—"

"You took the entire _pot_."

Clint actually _scoffed_. 

If there hadn't been weights on his shoulders that Bucky was spotting him for, he might have actually looked away long enough to roll his eyes. As it was, he simply growled before once again nudging Clint's knee to align with his toes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

"So many things," Clint admitted easily. "Right now it's mostly the pretty man's ass that's right in my line of sight. I bet he doesn't even have to squat for it to look like that. It's almost offensive."

"Then don't look."

But oh, the temptation to glance over was growing.

Bucky reminded himself that this was his place of work. He might not be on the clock, but harassing a customer by staring at him was a no-go anyway. In fact, Clint probably shouldn't have been doing it either. People generally didn't appreciate being ogled in the gym, even if it wasn't by the employees.

Not that common decency was stopping Clint if the way he kept craning his neck to see over Bucky's shoulder was any indication.

"You need to knock it off," Bucky hissed when Clint winked exaggeratedly and made an obnoxious kissy face. "I'm going to have to throw you out and then where will you be?"

"I don't know, but the way I'm reading this guy's responses I might just end up in his bed."

Bucky did a double-take, turning around before he could think about it, and oh, _oh_. 

"Oh no, he's hot," Bucky whispered and since it was just his luck, the guy—so pretty, with the lashes and the eyes and the _ass_ —must've realized what words Bucky's mouth was shaping, because he _grinned right at him_.

Bucky made a sound that was far too close to a breathless groan to be appropriate in a gym, even with people grunting from exertion all around.

He was so caught up, it took him several long seconds to notice that Clint kept ramming his elbow into Bucky's side.

"Can we go over _now_?" he wheedled with an almost maniacal smile on his face. "Come on, did you see that? That was as good as an _invitation_!"

"I _work_ _here_."

And yet, Bucky was already following Clint, who hadn't even waited for an answer before moving towards where the pretty man was still leaning on one of the standing tables in the entry area. When he shifted, Bucky didn't even care why he was just standing there, because _his ass_.

There was a tiny voice of reason that reminded him that this was a Very Bad Idea, capitals included. Grinning at someone did not an invitation make, and, as he'd so recently pointed out to Clint, he worked in this place. If nothing else, approaching the guy had the potential to scare off a customer if he was uncomfortable with being hit on by another man… or two, as the situation was.

Clint didn't seem to care about any of that. His brain had probably turned off as soon as he'd set eyes on the guy. Not that Bucky could claim to be much better, seeing as it had taken all of a glance and a grin to make him come running across the gym.

At least the guy seemed amused by it if nothing else, considering he'd turned towards them and was smirking, oh-so-pretty brown eyes watching their approach.

There was nothing hesitant about the way Clint sidled up to the table and leaned against it next to the guy. He was close enough that their elbows could have bumped together if either of them shifted just a little.

At least the guy wasn't running off already, Bucky thought. That was probably a good sign that he wouldn't be fired today.

"Your ass is gorgeous. Do you squat here often?"

" _And_ that's enough of that."

Bucky was already leading Clint away by the scruff of his neck, apologizing profusely all the while, when the laughter got through to him. It had him spinning around on his heels, unheeding of Clint's protests as he was unceremoniously pulled along. 

Unsurprisingly, the man was even more gorgeous when he was laughing, his head thrown back, eyelashes a dark fan against his cheeks, and crinkles at the edges of his eyes that somehow made him even more stunning.

The sight was enough to stop both Bucky’s dragging and Clint’s protests in their tracks as they stared with what were probably stars in their eyes.

"I'm actually just waiting for someone," the man grinned, humor still in his eyes. "I can see why you'd assume that though, I've been told my ass is a work of art."

Before Bucky could wonder whether the "someone" was a significant other, Clint was already rushing ahead with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. 

"Screw work of art, it's a revelation." 

That resulted in another laugh, though whether it was due to Clint's blunt delivery of the line, or simply at _them_ was unclear.

Bucky counted his lucky stars that the guy seemed to have a sense of humor. At the same time, he resigned because the guy was just getting more and more attractive with each second.

"How do you feel about coffee?" Bucky blurted out then, because of course. When had his brain ever done him any favors? Certainly not right then, that was for sure. At least the abrupt question only got him a searching look, and not an outright no—yet.

"With the both of you?" he asked then, eyes flickering back and forth between Clint's poor attempt at puppy-dog eyes and what Bucky was sure was his own look of wide-eyed terror at having asked.

"Yes?"

It came out as a question when it really, really shouldn't have been, but Clint wasn't being any help at all, just staring at the guy, and Bucky himself hadn't felt so out of his element in a long time.

They were interrupted when another man exited the changing rooms and made an amused sound at seeing Bucky and Clint with the guy. "I can never leave you alone, can I?"

"Aw, honey bear," was the immediate answer, and Bucky felt his heart sink. He saw the same feeling reflected on Clint's face. "These two—" he looked at them askance until they gave him their names, which felt like too little, too late, really, now that they were meeting someone Bucky was pretty sure was the guy's boyfriend.

"Yeah, Bucky and Clint, here, were just telling me they appreciate my ass...ets."

Another snort and of course the boyfriend had to be understanding and cool about the situation, too, it was all just unfair. Bucky couldn't even properly dislike him now. Ugh.

Boyfriend studied them with a searching look, then shook his head. Rolling his eyes, he sighed in exasperation.

"Oh god, I can't deal with those eyes, look at them. Just give them your number Tony, or they'll probably start crying any second now."

The guy—Tony, apparently— _pouted_ , and Bucky was ready to raze the city for him if he so much as asked.

"It's not my fault everyone always thinks we're together," he muttered mulishly. He did pull out a business card from—somewhere, though, and badgered "honey bear" until he handed Tony a pen with another eye-roll. 

"This is my direct number. Don't hand it out to anyone else or your credit score is going to suffer and we're never going to go for that coffee, which would be a shame because you're both really hot," he rattled off as if by rote, scratching numbers down on the back.

Bucky looked at Clint, but he looked just as dumbfounded as Bucky felt. Was he _serious_? A questioning glance at "honey bear" showed him drily amused, which was no help either.

They weren't too thrown not to both reach for the business card, though, and ended up hanging onto it while Tony was already on his way out the gym.

"Nice meeting you, I'll see you for that coffee when you call!"

And that was it. The door closed behind him.

Bucky and Clint looked at "honey bear", who was still standing next to where Tony had been until a few seconds ago.

He was shaking his head. "Yeah, that's what you're gonna have to deal with," he said, but not without a significant amount of affection. "Better get used to it, if you want to make it."

And then he was following Tony out the door.

For a few long seconds, there was silence as Bucky and Clint kept staring. It was only when a woman entered the gym and gave them a weird look that they caught themselves.

"We're gonna call, aren't we?" Bucky asked, looking down at the business card that they were still holding on to together.

Clint snorted. "If you think anything else you're out of your mind. Did you _see_ his ass?"


End file.
